


In the Autumn of '39

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [39]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Will and Nico in 1939
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Will and Nico get sent to 1939 after a small mishap in the labyrinth
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	In the Autumn of '39

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I've been reading MHA and Marvel fanfics for the past three days and writing this at the same time like- I need to chill big time. 
> 
> I started writing this like a month ago but it got really long and really far away from me so I deleted it and started over and now you get this, enjoy
> 
> also the title is from a song so yeet

Will didn’t know how exactly they had ended up there, but him and Nico were most definitely not in 2013. In fact, Nico remarked multiple times that the world looked eerily similar to the 1940's. There were posters about Nazis all over, and Will had finally come to the conclusion that they weren't even in the right _century_. 

"Nico, where do we go?" he asked quietly, running his fingers through Nico's hair. "There was a place that you lived in before the hotel, right? Maybe we need to go there?"

Nico only shrugged, "We were on our way to a new school. It was pretty famous around here, we could ask for the date and directions" It wasn't the best idea, because it was unlikely that Will would even be allowed in the school, even less likely that they would know what to do from there. 

"I guess there's not much else we could do. We're days away from camp"

Nico frowned, kissing Will's cheek, "We need to get off the street, yeah? Also, we're gonna have to pretend to be just friends," Nico winced at the thought of a stranger seeing them being lovey, "Especially if it really is 1939" 

Will nodded slowly, "Yeah… Yeah, we should go." and so they walked through the surprisingly empty streets, finding someone to tell them that the date was, in fact, August 12th, 1939. The woman who told them that information was very confused, to say the least, but she kindly pointed them in the direction of the school that Nico mentioned. 

They arrived together, fighting the instinct to grab hold of the other's hand as Nico spoke to the woman at the front desk, fully prepared to manipulate the mist to his advantage so Will could get in. It wasn't needed, Will was in the system somehow. 

"What the hell-?" Nico hissed under his breath, "Will, what-" he said quietly, glancing up at his boyfriend (who looked just as confused as he) 

"Will Bianca Di Angelo be joining us this year?" the woman behind the desk asked innocently, unaware that Bianca is dead (was dead? Nico wasn't in the headspace to figure it out). 

"Oh… Uh-" Nico's face had fallen, he completely forgot about his sister. 

"No ma'am, I'm afraid she's not. She's been transferred to an all girl's academy."

Yes, Will just saved Nico's skin. He wrapped a gentle arm around Nico's waist, too, the same thing he did whenever Nico got to thinking about his past and all the things he had forgotten. "Neeks, this nice lady is gonna show us to our dorm" he said softly, gently nudging his side to bring him back to the present (past.?). 

Nico looked up, his eyes puffy in a way that Will didn't like at all. He didn't comment, though, not wanting to confront Nico in front of the woman. 

"You will be in a room with a fellow student. His name is Noah, and he is at the top of his class. I hope you boys take inspiration from him and strive to do the same." And then she was gone, leaving them with an open door and a very surprised Noah Green sitting on a small couch in the living room. 

"Oh.? I didn't know I was assigned roommates" The male said quietly, and it was obvious that he wasn't excited about the prospect, "I'm sure you already know that I'm Noah. If you're going to stay here, I ask that you keep put of my room and I will keep out of yours. The kitchen is free reign, but don't steal my food. I'm usually gone before other people wake up so you two can work out a bathroom schedule in the morning. Please don't bring girls in here. I will request for you to be removed."

Will glanced to Nico, who was laughing quietly through his watery eyes, "That- uh- won't be a problem." Will smiled too. 

"Sorry, but can we have this conversation later? I promise not to go in your room, but Nico's had a rough day. Is it okay if we talk in the morning?"

Noah seemed to finally notice Nico's red cheeks and watery eyes and finally figure out why Will had his arm around his waist. "Oh… Shit, I'm sorry, of course. I'll make something for supper, yeah? You two get settled in."

Will smiled gratefully, gently nudging Nico towards his room. "Lay down, sunshine, it's okay" he said softly, running gentle fingers through Nico's hair, "Breathe."

Nico finally let himself cry, now, clinging to Will's sleeve and letting silent tears fall. "I miss her."

The words broke Will's heart, because he knew that he couldn't do anything about Nico's hurt. He couldn't heal this type of pain. "I know, hun. I know" he whispered in return, settling beside Nico and hugging him. 

Will didn't know how long they stayed like that, but when Noah knocked lightly on the door, peeking his head in to tell them that food was ready, Nico had to pull away quickly. "Okay, thank you" Will said with a soft smile, waiting for their roommate to leave before leaving one last gentle kiss to Nico's lips. "Come on, you gotta eat, okay?"

It took some urging to get Nico out of bed, and Will made him sit and eat while Will looked around, "Damn I wish we got this arrangement in Med School-" he said softly, looking over the oven. 

"Med School?"

Will whipped around, "Oh- uhm… I meant-" he was cut off, though. 

"Nah, man, it's fine, it's none of my business anyways"

Will instantly relaxed, letting out a sigh, "No, it's fine- It's nothing bad, I just can't tell you."

Noah put his hands up, "No, I really don't need to know, I swear." He sat down beside Nico at that point, gently nudging his shoulder, "You doing alright?"

Nico nodded over his pasta, biting his lip, "Yeah- I'm sorry about that… Being here again it's just-" Nico had to bite his lip to stop himself from tearing up again. "Yeah, it sucks."

Will put a comforting hand on Nico's shoulder, wanting to kiss all over his face until he felt better, but he couldn't exactly do that. "He'll be alright. I promise." Will said softly, speaking to Noah, but he knew that Nico took comfort in it as well. 

Noah frowned a little bit, still concerned about Nico, but he knew better than to push it. "Alright… Both of you should head to sleep early, classes start tomorrow."

Will scowled, "Ew, school" he muttered, "Do you think we'll have to read English? I can't read it very well and Nico's dyslexia is so bad he can hardly read the label on the stuff he buys."

"Shut up, Will! You know English isn't my first language, I'm proud that I can even speak it-"

Will laughed, ruffling his hair, "I am proud, sunshine~ I'm just trying to look out for you." he teased, going back to exploring the kitchen. 

"Well- uhm… I don't know about the normal classes, but we don't do much reading with Chiron. We do lots of physical activity, it's a lot like a Physical Education class."

Will's head had whipped up at the mention of the Camp instructor, "That doesn't make any sense. Chiron should be at camp."

Noah furrowed his eyebrows, taking a step back, away from the sudden tension in the room. "You know Chiron?"

Will nodded, glancing to Nico, "We were looking for him, actually" he said softly, shrieking when Noah jumped at him, "What the hell!?" he gasped, trying to force him off of him, but went limp when a blade was brought to his neck. 

"What are you? I've never heard of monsters pretending to be kids." Noah hissed, wide eyes darting to Nico and back to Will. "And how are you using the mist so well? I can't see through it."

It took Nico a minute to process what was happening with his sleep clouded brain and misty eyes, but when he did finally process it, he disappeared, snatching his own sword from his room and shadow traveling right back. "Get off of him" he growled lowly. There was no doubt that he looked furious. 

Noah scrambled back along with the sensation of the tip of Nico's sword pressed to his neck. "We're not _monsters_ , asshole, let us explain!"

Will had scrambled up and examined Nico for injuries, and deemed him healthy with a quick brush against his arm. "We're demigods. Just like you, I'd assume."

Nico nodded, quietly pulling his sword away, "And we really need to talk to Chiron"

Noah sat up on his hands, blinking at the pair a few times, "Oh-kay… If I'm to believe that, I'm going to need some proof."

Nico grinned a little bit, "I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. I should probably let Will demonstrate because I don't want to summon the dead in our room-"

"I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo. I can glow." 

Nico laughed at Will's explanation, "You literally healed a bullet wound and you think glowing is your greatest attribute?" Nico deadpanned, finally lowering his guard when Noah did, the elder demigod groaning and laying flat on his back. 

Will grinned, "What? It's cool." he protested, "Besides, you don't complain when I'm always warm, just like I don't complain about you being able to shut off the lights without either of us having to get up"

Nico shook his head with a grin, "We'll continue this conversation later" he said, trying to contain his laughter, "Noah? Are you still going to try and stab one of us?"

When Noah shook his head no, Nico finally set his sword down, "Alright. How do we talk to Chiron?"

Nico wrung his hands from his position still seated on the floor, "Well, he doesn't arrive until tomorrow to instruct class, the seniors handle most of it anyways… So yeah, tomorrow"

Nico groaned, "I just want to get back-" he whined dramatically, slumping back on the chair he was in before. 

"Back where?"

Will snorted, "It's a long story. You don't want to know." he mused, ruffling Nico's hair. "But yeah, it's getting annoying hiding."

Nico scowled, "Don't touch my hair-" he complained, swatting at Will's hand with a quiet little grin. He broke out into an obnoxious yawn a few moments later, saying something about going to sleep before he was gone, disappearing into his room along with his sword. 

"I'm really sorry I tried to kill you, man" Noah said sheepishly, "but y'know, you can never be too cautious."

Will smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I know." he said softly, nudging Noah towards his own room, "You're telling us that we need sleep, but you do too, alright?" Really, he just wanted to sneak into Nico's room. 

They parted with a smile and Will was slipping into Nico's room a minute later, crawling into bed with his boyfriend. " You asleep?" he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Nico's neck. 

No response. Of course not, Nico slept like the dead (no pun intended).

So Will smiled, wrapping his arms tight around Nico and falling asleep like that, hoping to get some rest before the sun woke him up. 

Of course that's not what happened. 

Will awoke to sounds of clanging in the kitchen and quiet cursing. "Oh no-" he muttered, carefully untangling himself from Nico. He should've paid more attention to when Noah said that he woke up early. “Neeks, sunshine” Will hissed, nudging Nico awake, “Noah is up. What do I do?”

Nico yawned tiredly, simply dragging Will back down on to the bed and shadow traveling to the other room, “Good morning” he murmured, unwrapping himself from around Will and shadow traveling back to his own room.

“Good morning, Mr. Cranky” Will muttered to himself, pulling on his shirt from the day before, noting that there were extra outfits in a small dresser. He ventured out of his room, making sure to wave good morning to Noah before slipping back into Nico’s room. “Love I know it’s early, but you’ve gotta get up. We have to get back, remember?”

Nico only groaned, rolling so his back faced Will, “Five more minutes” he moaned, tugging the blanket over his head.

“Nico-” Will said warningly, tugging the blanket off of him, “Up-” he mused, leaving a kiss on his temple before turning to stride out of the room, blanket draped over his shoulders.

“Mornin’” Noah greeted, his own tired eyes fixed on a shirtless Nico stumbling out of his room. “I’ll make coffee, yeah?”

Wil chuckled and nodded, draping the blanket back over Nico’s shivering form. "Wake up, sunshine" he whispered, gently poking at Nico's stomach, eliciting an annoyed little growl from his boyfriend. 

"You're the one who made me shadow travel so early in the morning, so you have to deal with me being tired for a few hours" Nico said in return, snatching the mug of coffee that was placed in front of him. "Thanks, Noah."

Noah smiled, nodding and making his way to his own room, "I'm gonna get changed, you two should probably do the same. Jet is probably going to lead class today and he won't go easy on you just because you're new here."

Will nodded, " Yeah, yeah, we can handle it" he said, ruffling Nico's hair, "Just as long as Mr. Sunshine here wakes up"

Nico grumbled something under his breath once again when Noah disappeared into his room with a laugh. "Love you Neeks" Will teased, kissing Nico's cheek before disappearing into his own room to get dressed. 

It took Nico a good 10 minutes and multiple interventions from Will to get ready, but they made it to the large building where the other demigods were going to attend class. 

The building was nothing like what they expected. Instead of classrooms and hallways, it was basically a giant gymnasium, with targets and a small armory. Climbing ropes hung from the rafters at least 50 feet above. 

Will greeted the area with a low whistle of appreciation, immediately making his way to the targets. Nico did much the same, but went to inspect their arsenal of swords instead. "What do you guys need to talk to Chiron about?" Noah asked, smiling at the way the two boys were instantly all over the weapons. 

Will hummed, "Time travel" he called behind him, stringing the best bow he could come up with and experimentally tugging on the string. 

Noah froze, "You're kidding-" he said with a strained laugh, "You're really funny, man."

Nico glanced behind him from where he had his own sword in his hand now, "Not a joke, Noah. We're here from 2013." he deadpanned, sighing glumly, "And I, personally would really like to go back"

Noah sighed and pressed his hands against his eyes, "Yeah, okay. Say that's true, then what's going to happen in this war?"

Will grinned, "The allies win. Hitler kills himself." he said with a little laugh, "Lots of people die, though."

Noah shook his head in disbelief, "Y'know, forget I asked anything. I don't want to know" he moaned, about to continue, but a new boy walked into the building. 

"Noah.” The male said in greeting, before addressing Nico and Will, “I didn't realize we were gonna have newbies join us."

"Just came in last night, Jet." Noah replied, any humor leaving his face at the entrance of Jet. Interesting development. 

"What are your names, kid?"

Nico was the first to reply, scowling a bit, "Nico Di Angelo. Don't call me kid." he growled out, "That's Will." he added, his gaze softening a little bit at the mention of Will. 

"You two been claimed?"

Nico glanced to Will, and then to Noah before shaking his head slowly. "Claimed?" he asked, concealing the impish grin that threatened to reveal itself. Noah stifled a laugh, too. 

"You'll figure it out." Jet said simply, turning to Noah next, "Push the targets to the wall, we're not using them."

And so Jet assigned a task to every new demigod that come into the gym, never doing any work himself. By the time the first bell rang, only 13 people were in the gym; much less than Camp Half Blood's 58. 

"Okay! Everyone, we have guests" Jet called, effectively turning attention to Nico and Will. "I'm sure they're very confused about what is going on"

Nico simply grinned, leaning against Will, hoping it looked more casual than Nico seeking something to ground himself with. 

"This is the third branch of Camp Half Blood. This is a place where the children of Gods and Goddesses come to feel safe and protected from any monsters that exist in the outside world. I know it's hard to believe but-"

"I believe you" Will interrupted, his arm around Nico's shoulders now. 

Jet froze, "You believe me? Just like that?" he asked, looking to the other demigods for something to reassure himself that this was, in fact a weird situation. 

"I mean- normal kids don't glow, and I quite like the idea of being the son of a god."

Nico only smiled, "I've been to the underworld and that's definitely not normal, so yeah, that's believable" he mused, "We just thought we were the only ones."

Jet gaped at the two, "Like hell you be been to the underworld" He hissed, straightening his back, "Nobody has don't that before"

Nico shrugged, "Percy and Annabeth and Achilles and Odysseus and Orpheus did it- besides, Hades is my dad- I do it all the time."

Jet threw his hands up, "That's what I meant by claimed, dipshit!" he shouted, "Who's your godly parent?" he asked, sounding accusatory as he pointed at Will. 

"Apollo"

Jet growled lowly, "Of course they're unique" he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Okay, okay. It's fine. Just- go along with the others."

Will and Nico immediately stood by Noah, who laughed at them, "Why did you guys-" he stopped to laugh softly, "You should've seen his face-"

Nico grinned, "It's fun to mess with people~" he said with a grin, an arm around Will. "Besides, we really shouldn't be as knowledgeable as we are."

Nico sighed, "What do we usually do here?" he asked, "At camp we do whatever we want for the most part, as long as it's productive" 

Noah shrugged, "Sometimes we climb, sometimes we work on hand-to-hand, sometimes we use swords, sometimes we shoot. It depends on what Jet wants. He's in charge here." he explained, wringing his hands in front of him until Will gently bumped hips with him. 

"You alright?"

"Yeah, this is just- a lot to take in" Noah admitted, even as they all made their way to the climbing ropes. "Don't worry about me, though. Focus on getting back." Will smiled, nodding slowly as he half watched Jet demonstrate how to climb a rope. 

"We have to deal with this first" Nico muttered, scowling as he moved past a smirking Jet. The poor son of Ares had no clue that Nico was about to show him up. 

Nico was short, sure, but lots of strength and power was stored in that angry little body of his. He was up the rope in less than a minute, showing off and hanging from the rafters. 

"Nico! Come down!" Will called, because seeing his boyfriend dangling 50 ft in the air was doing things to his anxiety. "You're gonna get hurt!"

It seemed Nico liked toying with Will's heart, because, instead of shimmying down the rope, he let go with one hand, waving to his boyfriend with a laugh, "Calm down, Tesoro I'm fi-!" Nico's breath caught as his hand slipped. 

For a terrifying 5 seconds, Nico fell. 

Will was immediately shouting and running towards where Nico would land, but he never did. Instead, Nico disappeared, reappearing heavily on Will, sending them both crashing to the floor. 

"You _idiot_ , Nico" Will hissed, clutching onto the back of Nico's shirt like a lifeline, even as the boy struggled to find his breath. "Shit, don't _do_ that" he added in a whimper, slowly running his fingers through Nico's hair in hopes of calming them both down. 

When Nico's breath finally steadied, he lunged forward, crushing his lips against Will's, "I'm sorry" he rasped, ignoring the others around them, "I didn't mean to" he added, his breath a bit more steady, but still on the verge of sobs. 

Will wiped away his tears, "It's okay" he whispered against his cheek, "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay"

They sat like that until Noah cleared his throat, gently placing a hand on Will's shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked Nico, ruffling his hair in the same affectionate way that Will did. 

Nico half heartedly raised his head from Will's chest, "I'm okay. I've been through worse" he admitted, his mind automatically taking him back to his day-long fall into Tartarus. He didn't dwell on that thought for long before hiding against Will again. 

Noah wasn't comforted by the words. "You can go see Chiron now, Jet says you're dismissed" The words weren't anything offensive, but the way that Noah said the words with so much venom, Nico knew something was wrong. 

"What's- uh… What's wrong?" He asked quietly, leaving Will's lap with one last kiss on his cheek, shuddering and glancing at the ground like he was making sure it was actually there. 

Noah rolled his eyes, "They've got an issue with you two" he muttered, shooting Jet a glare. 

Nico just about fell over, "Shit-" he hissed, glancing at Noah and then looking to Will, then to Jet and back to Will. "We forgot when we were" he whispered, his hands shaking a bit. "Please don't- just let us go home, please" he whimpered, already shrinking away from Noah and Jet's glare. 

"Nico- it's fine. You're fine. We're gonna go see Chiron and you're gonna get home, okay?"

Will still had to drag a panicking Nico out of the room. 

"Honey, sunshine, look at me" Will whispered, wrapping Nico tight in his arms, "Breathe. Nothing is going to happen to you." he reassured, kissing Nico's forehead, "I'm right here" 

Noah watched the interaction with fascination, noting the way that Nico melted against Will's touch. He wanted that with someone one day. When Nico had calmed down enough to throw himself at Noah, hugging him tight, Noah just smiled, hugging back, "Let's get you home, yeah?"

And so they were off again, to find Chiron and figure out how to reverse the time altering labyrinth. 

They made it home with the help of Chiron. And yes that's all the detail I'm getting into because I can't come up with a good reason for the boys to be in 1939 or the labyrinth let alone a good way for them to get back to 2013. So, yeah. It was a nice trip, 8/10 would go again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody went through and commented on just about every single work that I've written
> 
> I love you, bae but I keep track of the number of comments on each of my works so ik when there's a new one AND NOW ALL THE NUMBERS ARE DIFFERENT AND I HAVE TO MEMORIZE THEM AGAIN
> 
> this is a PSA that I love your comments, but y'all make it difficult to keep track of them
> 
> (also my inbox notices don't work so that's why I mentally keep track of the comments) 
> 
> anyGays. 
> 
> Love y'all, feel free to request something!!!


End file.
